


Tell Me All The Ways To Love You

by buttstrife



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hufflepuff!Jaemin, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Slytherin!Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttstrife/pseuds/buttstrife
Summary: Jaemin sends Jeno love letters (via Howlers). How romantic.





	Tell Me All The Ways To Love You

Being a Slytherin and having a resting bitch face is never a good combination, but somehow that doesn’t deter Jeno’s steady stream of admirers. His fellow Slytherin, Donghyuk, who acts more like a Hufflepuff with the genius of a Ravenclaw and the bravado of a Gryffindor insists that it isn’t because Jeno is good-looking, just that everyone is taking pity on him for being so boring and no fun. Jeno doesn’t take his words to heart, shrugging it off with his signature crescent-shaped eye-smile that has even the passing ghosts swooning and fainting.

The most recent admirer has taken the liberty to send him a Howler, delivered during breakfast while Jeno has a spoonful of pumpkin pastry in his mouth. Donghyuk’s eyes light up at the sight of the fiery, fuming red envelope, and before Jeno can shoo his pesky hands away, the Howler is already opened.

“JENO LEE, YOU ARE SO CUTE. PLEASE BE MINE?”

The Howler then bursts into ashes.

Jeno blinks, ignoring the stares of the curious and whispers from the jealous, and notices Jaemin over by the Hufflepuff table laughing his head off at him. Jeno sticks his tongue out at Jaemin, and Jaemin replies with the same motion and then a wide smile.

Returning to consuming his breakfast, Jeno hurries to finish so that he can start on his Astronomy homework before it is due tonight. He has a full day of classes and he knows the professor is going to beat him with a telescope if he doesn’t do his work _again_. Actually, maybe he should ask Jaemin if he can copy his star charting…

Jeno doesn’t pay the Howler any mind.

 

*

 

The very next day is another Howler.

“JENO LEE, YOU ARE THE CUTEST ACORN. I WANT TO BE YOUR SQUIRREL.”

Jeno makes a face, confused and embarrassed at being called an acorn. His hairstyle isn’t that bad, is it? He doesn’t actually resemble an acorn, right? Oh gosh, all the first years won’t respect him as the Head Boy now that he has been publicly nicknamed an acorn.

Donghyuk glances at Jeno’s pained face and snickers. “They saying they want your nut?”

“Gross,” Renjun comments from across the table and throws whatever poor fruit is available at Donghyuk, which thanks to his honed reflexes from Quidditch practice, Donghyuk manages to avoid.

Jeno mutters, “I don’t want to be an acorn.”

He feels someone patting his head. Looking up, Jeno realises it is Jaemin, already moving to sit beside him even though they are technically meant to sit categorised by their respective Houses. Jaemin’s hand is still resting on the crown of Jeno’s head, fingers combing through his hair in repetitive, soothing motions out of habit more than anything meaningful.

“Maybe they’re just head-over-heels nuts for you,” Jaemin says with a completely straight face.

Jeno bites his lip, laughter tickling his throat. Jaemin has always had the ability to make any situation brighter. No wonder Jaemin is one of the most popular seventh years in the school, rivalling his own popularity. Not that there has ever been any rivalry.

“Can’t imagine why anyone would be interested in me,” Jeno says. Heck, why would anyone bother sending him love letters via Howlers when there are people like Jaemin available? Jaemin is just as attractive, if not more these days with his pink-peach hair and tall figure; Jaemin is friendly and kind, good at studies and Quidditch and anything he attempts. Jeno almost wants to call Jaemin a cliché for being so perfect, but Jaemin is so sincere with everything that Jeno can’t reduce him to something so shallow.

“Because you’re cute,” Jaemin insists, pinching Jeno’s cheek and giggling at Jeno’s flustered reaction. Before Jeno can shove his hands off, Jaemin’s smile falls, seriousness settling onto his expression as he places his hand on Jeno’s nape, a familiar weight. “What’s not to like about you though?”

Jeno meets Jaemin’s steady gaze, finding himself taken aback at the warmth. Jaemin has always been hard to place – sometimes so affectionate that it is overwhelming for those not used to it, and other times so aloof that Jeno can’t tell what is going through his mind. Now though, Jeno finds it easy to lose himself in the maze-like fog of uncertainty when it comes to Jaemin.

“Ooh, looks like the Howler admirer has a rival,” Donghyuk mock-whispers, breaking the trance between Jeno and Jaemin.

Jaemin wraps his arms tight around Jeno’s waist, burying his face in Jeno’s neck as if to say he agrees.

Jeno tries not to blush.

 

*

 

When Jeno receives his third Howler, he decides maybe skipping breakfast would benefit his reputation more. Even the professors have started giving him strange looks.

“JENO LEE, CAN I SLYTHERIN TO YOUR BED? I KNOW YOU’RE A CUDDLER; THERE’S NO NEED TO BE SHY ABOUT IT… BUT, YOU ARE SO CUTE WHEN YOU’RE SHY THAT I CAN’T STOP WANTING TO KISS YOU… CAN YOU PLEASE STOP BEING SO CUTE? IT’S NOT GOOD FOR MY HEART.”

Afterwards, Jeno spends most of his following class, Charms, unable to spell anything, too flustered by the forwardness of the Howler. It takes a few extra minutes to then realise that the admirer is someone who either spies on him like a perverted stalker (hopefully no one) or is someone who he has actually cuddled with (one person: Jaemin, although Jeno will never admit this to anyone). Jeno can’t fathom why Jaemin of all people would send Howlers like this when they are so close in person—

Renjun screams, and Jeno realises thinking of Jaemin while doing Charms is never a good idea, nor is pointing his wand in Renjun’s general direction. Renjun’s hair is chewing gum pink. Heart-shaped raindrops shower down from the ceiling.

While everyone is attempting to figure out what is going on, Jeno has more important matters at hand. Shaking his head as if to throw away his confusion, he reasons Jaemin can’t be the person behind the Howlers. It just wouldn’t make any sense.

Eventually, Charms class is cancelled for the day due to an isolated weather incident that causes minor flooding. Renjun’s hair returns to its natural colour by dinnertime.

Jeno is no less confused.

 

*

 

Avoiding the morning delivery of owl-carried letters doesn’t stop the next Howler that surprises Jeno while he is making his rounds around the castle to ensure everything and everyone is in working order (read: sneak some pastries and candy from the kitchen for Jaemin and himself). The paintings give him the biggest stink-eye for disrupting their sleep, but it isn’t like Jeno asked to have an admirer like this.

“MY CUTE ACORN, I’M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU AVOID BREAKFAST. I JUST WANTED TO COMPLIMENT YOU ON A DAILY BASIS BUT SINCE I MADE THINGS AWKWARD FOR YOU I PROMISE I’LL STOP. I MISS SEEING YOU AT BREAKFAST. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM, PLEASE MEET ME ON THE QUIDDITCH FIELDS AT MIDNIGHT. I’LL BE WAITING FOR YOU.”

If Jeno hadn’t watched Yukhei graduate last year, he would think the admirer was a rambunctious Gryffindor with a penchant for having his loud voice echo through every corridor. Unfortunately, Yukhei is very much no longer here. As Donghyuk puts it eloquently, “Sometimes I can still hear his voice,” except about Mark, whom they had all been close to and had also graduated the same year as Yukhei. (Mark did end up sending Donghyuk a Howler that went along the lines of: “QUIT TELLING EVERYONE I’M DEAD.”)

Curiosity stronger than his caution, Jeno makes his way towards the Quidditch fields. Although students are forbidden from leaving the castle so late at night, as the Head Boy, he receives special privileges. During the walk there through the chilly air, Jeno decides his rejection will be to provide closure for his admirer. It’s the least he could do for not reciprocating their feelings.

Seeing the silhouette of a person as he nears the meeting place, Jeno stops in his tracks when he recognises who is meant to be his admirer.

“Hey,” comes Jaemin’s voice. His bright eyes are hopeful, his familiar smile lighting up the dark.

“No.” Jeno shakes his head as Jaemin steps towards him, closer. “It can’t be you.”

Jaemin’s face falls. Jeno has never seen him look so vulnerable before. The thought that he might break his best friend’s heart is both frightening and paralysing. Jaemin clenches his fist tight and asks, “Why not?”

Jeno’s mind is tumultuous with troubled thoughts. There are a million and one reasons why they shouldn’t wander into romantic territory: they’ve known each other since they were first years and they’ve been close ever since. Jaemin is his best friend, and Jeno isn’t meant to look at him and think he is cute and want to kiss and cuddle with him, especially not when they are meant to sleep separately in their respective Houses’ dormitories. Jaemin is familiar and known, and where Jaemin wants to take him now is somewhere limitless and uncertain.

While Jeno is lost in thought, Jaemin steps forward and takes Jeno’s hand in his, bold as ever.

Jeno startles to attention. The weight of Jaemin’s hand in his feels the same as every other time they have held hands, yet Jeno’s heart starts to race. Flustered, he asks, “Why the Howlers? You could’ve just told me normally.”

“I think I just wanted to tease you,” Jaemin says. “I didn’t intend to confess, really. I think I just wanted to scream about how much I like you, but then I got carried away. Love letters are so old-fashioned, anyway. I didn’t want to be forgotten as just another admirer of yours.”

“But why?” Jeno can’t even smile at how adorable Jaemin is when he is nervous. Eyebrows knitted in confusion, Jeno asks, “Why me? Why would you want us to be more than friends?”

“I like you – it’s as simple as that.” Jaemin shrugs. “You don’t have to like me back. I’ll understand.”

Jeno can tell Jaemin isn’t as nonchalant as he pretends to be in this moment – his lips are chapped from all the nervous lip biting, he’s refusing to meet his eyes, and his voice is shaky.

“I still don’t get it,” Jeno says, wishing Jaemin would explain his feelings. Love letters can only do so much.

Jaemin looks him in the eyes, watching him warily as if expecting him to rush away at any moment. Placing his hand on Jeno’s nape, Jaemin pulls him closer.

Jeno closes his eyes, knowing where this is going, and then the answer blooms in his chest, expanding like a hot air balloon rising to the sky. Clear as day, warm like Jaemin’s lips on his, Jeno realises he wants this. He wants Jaemin to pull him close, closer and closer until it becomes physically impossible to; he wants Jaemin to hold him and kiss him in ways that no friend would, even if it means sacrificing their platonic friendship that means so much to him to reach what lies beyond.

He still loves Jaemin the same – but now, he has more ways to show that love.

When Jaemin pulls away, surprise in his eyes that Jeno had returned the kiss, Jeno can’t help the smile that morphs his face. “How long?”

“Long enough to suffer every time you wanted to cuddle with me,” Jaemin answers, with his lovely smile. Maybe Jeno fell for that earnest smile first; maybe.

Jeno can’t help laughing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise.”

“It’s okay. You know now.” Jaemin looks so fond, Jeno can’t help but grow abashed.

There might be some things Jeno has yet to understand, but he does know being with Jaemin sets his worries free and his heart alight. Pulling Jaemin in again, Jeno presses his lips to Jaemin’s and kisses him with all the veracity of a first love realised.

 

**Author's Note:**

> every time jeno & jaemin cuddle, i grow stronger ٩(♡ε♡ )۶ and yes, in this AU, nomin are the only 7th yrs who take astronomy because no one wanted to thirdwheel nomin stargazing kekeke  
> 
> 
> ([twitter](https://twitter.com/buttstrife) \- my ko-fi is linked on my twt; please consider supporting me through ko-fi if you can! comments/kudos/bookmarks are always highly appreciated! thank you♥)


End file.
